This invention relates ot a method of installing a intermediate floor onto an existing wooden or concrete floor. In particular, it relates to installing a intermediate floor on a cracked concrete floor or cracked wooden floor to permit the application of a cementitious or tile floor which will be shielded from any further cracking of the original floor.
The present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,588 describes a system for making a simulated brick or tile wall or floor with a cementitious material. It was found that on some original floors, such as badly cracked concrete or wood, the resulting cementitious or tile floor also cracked.
One object of this present invention is to provide a intermediate floor to be placed on existing concrete and wooden floors which will provide a base for a cementitious or tile floor which will be shielded from the effects of cracking of the original floor.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.